Please Don't Give Me Love Anymore
by triplexyz
Summary: REPOST! Hanya beberapa kisah cinta dari seorang Kim Minseok yang tidak pernah berjalan lancar. Dan ia memilih mencoba untuk menutup kembali hatinya rapat-rapat. Apakah ia berhasil? My first EXO's fanfic. Break!ChanMin. Slight!ChanBaek & HunMin. Hope you all want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Give Me Love Anymore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : EXO members. Super Junior Members. U** **lzzang - Model**

 **Xiumin. Kibum. Bihyul**

 **The other charas will be revealed soon.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance. A lil bit school-life too.**

 **Warning : YAOI. A lot of YURI content too. The charas is belong to God, their families and themselves. I just borrowed their name for my story. The plot is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Bunyi bel membuat Minseok menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan bergegas membuka pintu rumah.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganmu?!"

Minseok memeluk _yeoja_ _boyish_ di depannya itu dengan panik. Ia mengecek luka-luka di wajah dan lengan adiknya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Darimana luka-luka ini?"

 _Yeoja_ di hadapan Minseok itu diam, tidak berniat membuka suaranya. Dan itu membuat Minseok makin panik. Minseok masih terus bertanya darimana asal dari luka-luka yang didapati Bihyul.

"Ekhm.. Bihyul berkelahi dengan sahabat nya saat istirahat kedua tadi, Minseok _hyung._ "

Suara yang baru saja Minseok dengar menyadarkannya kalau ternyata Bihyul tidak pulang sendirian. Ia melirik kearah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. _Namja_ yang sejak tadi bersandar di pintu mobil nya itu, akhirnya mulai berjalan menghampiri Minseok dan Bihyul.

" _Eoh_? _Mianhe_ Kibum-ah, aku terlalu panik melihat keadaan adikku"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasa khawatir seorang kakak pada adiknya, apalagi Bihyul adalah adik satu-satunya. Ia merangkul bahu Bihyul sambil sesekali mengacak rambut _yeoja_ itu.

" _It's okay_ _hyung_. Aku mengerti. Bihyul tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit memar dan sobek pada bibirnya. Seperti biasanya."

Minseok bernapas lega. Setidaknya luka adiknya tidak terlalu parah seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menjaga Bihyul di sekolah, Kibum _ah_. Kami berhutang banyak padamu."

Kibum menghela napas pelan. Sungguh, ia bosan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Minseok tadi.

' _Ia mulai lagi',_ pikirnya. "Sudahlah _hyung_ , tidak perlu seperti itu. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Lagipula kalian itu sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, jadi sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu, bukan?"

Minseok tersenyum. Ia meraih bahu Kibum dan merangkulnya. Minseok tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki sahabat seperti Kibum. Kibum selalu dapat membantu Minseok kapanpun ia membutuhkannya. Minseok tidak akan dapat hidup jika sahabat dan adiknya ini tidak ada dalam hidupnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi Minseok benar-benar bersyukur memiliki mereka.

Kibum juga ikut tersenyum. Ia senang jika melihat ' _hyung_ ' nya ini bahagia. Ia sudah menganggap Minseok seperti _hyung_ nya sendiri. Karena itulah, ia selalu menjaga Minseok selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Kibum selalu menjadi ' _guard'_ Minseok jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kibum selalu menjadi ' _diary'_ Minseok saat ia membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita. Kibum selalu menjadi apapun yang Minseok butuhkan, namun ia tidak pernah menuntut balasan apapun dari _namja_ manis itu. Dan itu juga yang membuat Minseok amat sangat menyayanginya.

Minseok melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengajak Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _I'm sorry_ _hyung_ , aku tidak bisa. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Aku janji, _weekend_ nanti aku akan datang menginap. Bagaimana?"

"Hhh.. _Arra_. Kau harus datang _ne_? Aku ingin tahu perkembangan Bihyul di sekolah dan juga kabar keluargamu", ujar Minseok sambil tersenyum.

" _Alright._ Aku akan datang. _Bye,_ _hyung_ "

Kibum bergegas menuju mobil nya dan membawanya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Minseok. Minseok pun masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menyadari kalau Bihyul sudah lebih dulu masuk.

* * *

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak berkelahi lagi, bukan?"

Bihyul sedang berkutat dengan _laptop_ nya di tempat tidur saat Minseok tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Lama tidak mendapat jawaban, Minseok akhirnya memilih menghampiri Bihyul dan memutar tubuh nya agar menghadap Minseok.

"Ceritakan saja"

Bihyul memeluk Minseok. Minseok mengusap rambut adiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan merebut kekasih ku, _ge_. Dia sahabatku! Sebenarnya sudah banyak orang yang mengadu padaku tentang hal ini tapi aku selalu menutup telinga. Aku percaya pada mereka sampai akhirnya aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! _They were kissing_! Taegyun dan Hyojin berciuman, _ge_!"

Bihyul mencoba menahan tangisnya dan Minseok segera beralih mengusap pelan punggung Bihyul untuk menenangkannya. Jujur, Minseok pun kaget mendengar cerita Bihyul. Ia tahu betul sedekat apa Bihyul, Taegyun – sahabat nya -, dan Hyojin – kekasih nya -. Saat Bihyul sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Minseok mulai membuka suara.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin kalian harus membicarakannya nanti. Kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama, Bi. Sangat sulit mencari sahabat sesetia Taegyun. Perbaiki hubungan kalian. Mintalah penjelasan pada Taegyun dan Hyojin, _okay_? Dan jangan gunakan kekerasan"

Setelah keheningan menyelimuti beberapa saat, akhirnya Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

 **Xiyizi is back!**

 **Maaf karna menghilang dan malah kembali dengan story baru.**

 **Zi lagi kena virus malas jadi LS sedikit terabaikan.. Maafkan Zi -3-**

 **Tapi, waktu itu Zi bilang bakal upload fanfic buatan sendiri kan? Tadaa~ inilah fanfic nya.**

 **Pendek kah? Tenang aja, Zi langsung post chap 2 nya kok ^-^**

 **Maaf kalau jelek, Zi newbie sih -,-**

 **Okay, hope you like it~ See ya~ ^-^/**


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashback

**Please Don't Give Me Love Anymore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : EXO members. Super Junior Members. U** **lzzang - Model**

 **Xiumin, Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

 **Kibum**

 **Bihyul**

 **The other charas will be revealed soon.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance. A lil bit school-life too.**

 **Warning : YAOI. A lot of YURI content too. The charas is belong to God, their families and themselves. I just borrowed their name for my story. The plot is mine.**

 **Sorry for typos '-'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Minseok _hyung_!" _Sial, dia lagi._ Sabar Kim Minseok, berdoa saja semoga dia tidak mempermalukanmu lagi hari ini.

Kuputar badanku dan melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi berlari kearahku dengan senyum bodoh yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya. _Wait_ , tampan?! Tolong abaikan satu kata itu. Di masing-masing tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna coklat dan setangkai bunga mawar. _Apalagi yang akan dilakukan bocah bodoh ini?_

Ia berhenti tepat di depanku sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya agar dapat kembali normal. _Seberapa jauh dia berlari? Dan untuk apa? Dasar manusia kurang kerjaan._ Sebenarnya tidak aneh melihat dia berlari-lari mengejarku seperti ini, hanya saja benda-benda ditangannya itu cukup membuatku penasaran.

 _Apa dia akan menyatakan cinta pada seseorang? Pada siapa? Padaku?_

Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Dan pemikiran apa itu tadi, ia akan menyatakan cinta padaku? _That's so riddiculous!_ Mana mungkin dia memiliki perasaan seperti yang aku miliki untuknya? _Namja_ bodoh itu tentu saja hanya menganggapku sebagai ' _hyung_ ' nya. Benar, hanya ' _hyung_ ', tidak lebih. Jangan terlalu berharap, Kim Minseok. Dia memperhatikanmu saja sudah harus kau syukuri. Sudahlah, lupakan. Sepertinya dia sudah siap untuk bicara.

"Ekhm.. Minseok _hyung_.." Aku tidak menyahutinya, hanya memberinya tatapan _'ada-apa?'._ Ia menghela napas berat, sesulit itukah untuk bicara? Wajahnya juga terlihat cukup tegang.

"Hyung.. tolong jangan membenciku setelah ini.." _Tergantung apa yang akan kau bicarakan setelah ini, bocah._ Dan terhitung lima detik setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ia menarik tanganku dan memelukku. Apa-apaan ini?

"Dan tolong diam sebentar.." _Sejak tadi aku diam, bodoh._

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kau jadi kekasihku mulai sekarang."

 _What?!_

* * *

Sudah dua bulan sejak bocah bodoh kelewat tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Terkadang aku tertawa jika teringat lagi tentang hal itu. Baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang menyatakan cinta dengan kalimat yang terdengar seperti perintah itu. Ya, dia memang unik. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Begitu juga dengan saat ini. _Namja_ yang baru saja berdebat denganku soal siapa yang lebih _manly_ diantara kami ini - sungguh bahasan yang tidak penting! -, sekarang malah merajuk padaku untuk menemaninya pergi membeli dvd baru.

"Ayolah _hyung_ , hari ini kau kan libur. Apa salahnya menemani kekasihmu yang tampan ini keluar membeli dvd baru? Lagipula nanti kita bisa menontonnya bersama, bukan?" Berhenti membuat wajahmu semakin jelek dengan _aegyo_ gagalmu itu, Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo pergi." Kulihat ia tersenyum sangat lebar sambil berteriak 'aku mencintaimu, Kim Minseok' seperti orang gila. _Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku._

* * *

"Minseok _hyung_! Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini!" Minseok yang sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya menemani Chanyeol membeli dvd baru. Kau datang sendirian?" tanya Minseok pada namja berambut _dark brown_ di depannya. Namja yang dipanggil 'Baekhyun' itu mengangguk.

"Iya, _hyung_. Adikku sedang berkemah dan Kyungsoo sedang menghadiri acara keluarga. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Chanyeol? Aku rindu padanya."

Entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan membuat Minseok merasa sedikit tidak baik. _'Baekhyun itu sahabat Chanyeol, Minseok. Wajar saja kalau ia berkata begitu setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu'_ , batin Minseok. Ia menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang berada di bagian film animasi. Badannya yang sangat tinggi membuatnya mudah terlihat diantara rak-rak dvd yang cukup pendek. Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun bergegas pergi menemui Chanyeol.

Minseok kembali bermain dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah dua namja itu. Kedekatan mereka cukup membuat Minseok tidak tenang rupanya.

* * *

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun mengajakku keluar tanpa Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sudah tiba lebih dulu di tempat kami akan bertemu. Aku segera menghampirinya dan meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Sebenarnya aku datang tepat pada waktu yang dijanjikan tapi karena ia sudah datang duluan, aku merasa tidak enak.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil berkata 'tidak apa-apa hyung'. Aku menarik kursi kosong dan mendudukinya. Sepertinya ia sudah memesankan minuman untukku. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara. Sampai akhinya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Minseok hyung.." Ia menarik napas panjang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Lebih dari cintamu padanya."

Jadi dugaannya selama ini ternyata benar. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Dan fakta itu membuat hatiku sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang selama ini kau anggap sebagai adik terang-terangan mengatakan kalau ia mencintai kekasihmu? Kucoba untuk fokus pada apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan setelah ini. Dan berharap semoga air mata yang sudah menumpuk ini tidak turun, tidak sebelum Baekhyun pergi.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu, _hyung_. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Chanyeol!" Tidak kusangka ia akan mengatakan hal itu dengan ceria. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar seperti baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku lalu pergi.

 _Demi tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Kuharap tidak ada yang mendengar tangisanku saat ini.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

 **Chapter 2 is here!~~**

 **Sesuai judulnya, ini flashback nya uri Xiuminnie sama uri Chanyeollie. Adakah yang menganut paham _uke!Xiumin_ seperti Zi?**

 **Krik krik.. krik krik..**

 **Oke tidak ada yang menjawab, baiklah -3-**

 **Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~**

 **Hope you like it~ See ya~~ ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Don't Give Me Love Anymore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : EXO members. Super Junior Members. U** **lzzang - Model**

 **Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Lay.**

 **Kibum**

 **Bihyul, Taegyun and Hyojin.**

 **The other charas will be revealed soon.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance. A lil bit school-life too.**

 **Warning : YAOI. A lil bit YURI content too. The charas is belong to God, their families and themselves. I just borrowed their name for my story. The plot is mine.**

 **Sorry for typos '-'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Ting**

"Selamat datang.. oh! Minseok _hyung_!" Seorang _namja_ berwajah oriental terlihat bergegas menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja memasuki _cake shop_ miliknya. Sosok yang dipanggil 'Minseok _hyung_ ' hanya tersenyum sembari mempertipis jaraknya dengan _namja_ itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung_? Hampir sebulan kita tidak bertemu, kau juga jarang datang kemari." tanya _namja_ berkebangsaan China itu di sela kegiatannya memeluk Minseok. Setelah kegiatan itu selesai, mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sudut ruangan. Beruntung karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 11.00, sehingga masih ada cukup waktu sebelum toko menjadi sangat ramai.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Minseok melepas dan menaruh ranselnya di kursi kosong di sampingnya. Lay menatap kegiatan entitas didepannya ini, _'i don't think so..'_ batinnya. "Senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Kudengar bulan depan kau wisuda, benarkah?" Alih-alih menjawab, Minseok memilih membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, Lay-ah? Aku benar-benar bingung." Raut wajah Minseok berubah. Senyum tipis nan lirih itu membuat Lay meringis dalam hati. Lay tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada temannya yang satu ini, namun ia tak ingin mengusiknya. Lay akan menunggu Minseok bercerita padanya, jika namja itu memang ingin menceritakannya. Lay sungguh tahu jika Minseok lebih senang mengatasi masalahnya sendiri karena tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. _Classic, but makes a sense_. Namun, semua makhluk Tuhan pasti memiliki batas dalam diri mereka, bukan?

Minseok baru akan meminta pertolongan jika ia sudah mencapai batas itu. Seperti saat ini. Minseok sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia juga menyayangi Chanyeol, bahkan mencintainya. Dan fakta bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol cukup memukulnya. Minseok tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, tapi ia juga tidak ingin bersaing dengan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_.. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.." Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak melihat perubahan berarti dari raut wajah Minseok. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu Lay akan mengatakan hal itu. "Kau yang paling tahu perasaanmu sendiri. Yang kusarankan belum tentu nyaman untukmu." Dalam hatinya, Minseok membenarkan perkataan Lay.

Tidak lama seorang _waitress_ menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan sebuah cangkir berwarna putih di depan Minseok. Kening Minseok sedikit berkerut, seingatnya ia belum memesan apapun. Saat kembali menatap ke depan, ia melihat Lay tersenyum lalu berkata 'untukmu' tanpa suara. "Terima kasih.." ujarnya . Minseok meraih cangkir itu dan mulai menyeruputnya. _Americano_ , favoritnya. Dan semoga ini bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

* * *

Aku baru saja selesai mandi saat eomma mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ia menyuruhku untuk segera bersiap dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Berhubung kebetulan aku memang sudah lapar, kupercepat gerakanku dan kurang dari lima menit, _sleeveless_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam sudah terpakai sempurna di tubuhku. Aku bergegas turun ke ruang makan setelah sebelumnya meraih ponsel dan sedikit berkaca. Aku sudah cukup tampan dan aku bangga akan hal itu. Okay, abaikan yang satu itu.

Baru sampai di ruang tengah langkahku mendadak berhenti. Kulihat tiga dari empat kursi kosong di ruang makan rumahku terisi. Siapa mereka? Saudaraku? Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihat mereka? Dan mengapa _namja_ berambut blonde yang duduk di samping Bihyul menatapku se-intens itu?

"Minseokkie? Mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Kita sedang ada tamu." Suara _eomma_ dari arah dapur menarik kembali kesadaranku. Kutatap ketiga orang asing itu lalu beralih pada pakaian yang kugunakan. _Shit_! Tanganku refleks mengambil _varsity_ yang tersampir di sofa di sampingku dan memakainya. Masa bodoh itu milik siapa. Dan setelah insiden kecil yang cukup memalukan itu, akhirnya aku sudah benar-benar berada di dapur dan duduk tepat di depan _namja_ asing yang masih terus saja menatapku. Risih, itu yang kurasakan. Kau membuat _first impression_ -ku padamu menjadi sedikit jelek, tuan.

Tidak kupedulikan tatapan adikku yang seperti berkata 'apa-kau-sudah-kurang-waras-tuan-Kim', entah apa maksudnya. Setelah _eomma_ selesai meletakkan semangkuk besar _kimchi_ _stew_ di bagian tengah meja, ia lalu duduk dan mengenalkan ketiga orang itu padaku.

"Minseokkie, mereka adalah teman dekat _eomma_ dan _appa_ saat kita di Osaka dulu, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Mereka yang sering mengirimimu berbagai macam hadiah. Dan _namja_ tampan di depanmu ini Oh Sehun, anak mereka." ujar eomma sambil menunjuk pasangan di depannya lalu _namja_ lain yang lebih muda di samping mereka.

Aku mencoba tersenyum pada Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, meskipun aku tidak mengingat mereka. Oh _c'mon_.. umurku masih lima tahun waktu itu, otakku pasti belum begitu bisa mengingat banyak hal. Dan saat pandanganku kembali ke _namja_ bernama Oh Sehun itu, bulu kudukku sedikit meremang. Ia cukup menyeramkan.

" _Aigoo_ ~ kau tetap manis , Minseokkie~ Kau tahu? Waktu kecil, Sehun selalu berkata 'Minseokkie hyung manis' setiap kali _ahjumma_ perlihatkan fotomu padanya." seru Nyonya Oh sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"E-eh? B-benarkah? Terima kasih, ahjumma." balasku padanya dengan diiringi senyuman, senyuman terpaksa tentunya. Hahh.. kenapa semakin bertambah saja orang-orang yang mengatakan aku 'manis'?! Sesuka mereka sajalah..

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai makan saja. Jika nanti dingin jadi tidak enak, bukan?" Kali ini appa ku yang angkat bicara.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. _Please save me God!_

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

.

.

 **Xiyizi is back!**

 **How's the story? Gaje? I knew it -3-** **But i've tried my best..**

 **Zi bakal coba posting dua chappie sekaligus tiap kali update, karena tiap chappie nya pendek-pendek. But not for tonight hehe~ All my ideas was gone away after i watched INSIDOUS 3! Damn! -3-**

 **Anyway, big thanks for you who left some reviews in this story and LS! I really appreciate it~ ^,^ Kalian bikin Zi tambah semangat buat ngetik lagi *,***

 **Okay, enough for blablabla things. Time for review~**

 **1\. Chinatsu Hideaki Fujoshi**

 **Ay ay captain! ^-^7**

 **2\. HamsterXiumin**

 **Ngerti~ Iya, soalnya belum banyak yang buat selain LuMin '-' Sesuai judul chap 2, Yeol honey itu flashback nya Xiu mommy.**

 **Hehe maaf ya malah bikin repot -3- Abis Zi seneng banget masukin chara ulzzang di setiap fict Zi '-'**

 **Thanks and keep follow this story, kay? ^,^**

 **3\. feyy**

 **Waah ada ternyata! Salam kenal sesama baby nya Xiu mommy yaa/?**

 **Sepertinya seperti itu. Gimana yaa? Silahkan tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya~**

 **Thanks and ay ay captain! ^-^7**

 **4\. nandaXLSK9094**

 **Ay ay captain! ^-^7**

 **.**

 **See ya on the next chappie!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Don't Give Me Love Anymore**

 **Disclaimer : Characters by God and their parents, plot by me.**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Cast : EXO. Ulzzangs. Super Junior.  
Other cast will be revealed soon.**

 **Xiumin. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Sehun. Lay. Suho.**

 **Bihyul. Taegyun. Hyojin.**

 **Kibum.**

 **Break!YeolMin. Slight!HunMin & ChanBaek.**

 **Warning : Boys Love and a lil bit Girls Love contents too. I've warned you up till here. Still want to read? Read at own your risk.  
Typos everywhere.  
Xiumin-centric. You will see no other couple storyline except Xiumins' here. Just want to focus with him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Kemarin kau kemana, _hyung_? Aku menunggumu sampai sore disini"

Kuputuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusan dengan _ice cream cake_ -ku terlebih dulu. "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu kalau aku pulang cepat, Chanyeol-ah", jawabku setelah menelan potongan terakhir.

Mataku bertemu dengan milik Baekhyun tiap kali aku menatapnya, secara tidak sengaja tentunya. Bagaimana bisa ada Baekhyun disini? Silahkan bertanya pada manusia yang lengannya terus melingkar dipinggangku sejak aku mendudukkan diri disini. Entah ada angin apa, Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di kantin bersama Chanyeol saat aku kemari untuk bertemu Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah?" Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang bebas meraih ponsel hitam miliknya dari atas meja. Ibu jarinya menyentuh _icon_ berbentuk amplop putih di pojok kanan bawah layar dan membuka pesan di baris kedua dengan nama kontak 'Minseokkie Hyung'. Senyum lima jarinya mengembang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hehe.. _sorry hyung_ , mungkin aku lupa"

Tidak ada respon lain selain 'hm' yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku beranjak ke _vending machine_ yang berada tidak jauh dari spot kami dan membeli sekaleng kopi. Tangan kiriku meraih kaleng kopi yang baru saja turun, sedang tangan kananku menekan tombol kecil di sekitar _single-sided earphone_ yang terpasang di telingaku. Menjawab otomatis panggilan yang membuat ponsel di saku celanaku berdering.

(~'-')~~('-'~)

"Ya! Kau bilang apa, Byun Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak makan siangnya sendiri. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari sahabatnya itu. Apa telinganya mulai bermasalah? _Eomma_ nya benar, sepertinya ia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya tidur dengan _earphone_ yang masih tersemat di telinga.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ingin rasanya menendang Chanyeol karena bersikap bodoh di saat seperti ini.

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku bicara pada Minseok _hyung_ kalau aku lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan dia, Chanyeollie. Dan aku juga bilang kalau aku akan berusaha mendapatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya," ucap Baekhyun dengan ulasan senyuman sebagai penutup kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. Perlahan wajah Chanyeol berubah serius.

"Lalu, apa Minseok _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. " _Nope_."

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada kekasihnya. ' _Mengapa Minseok hyung tidak berkata apa-apa? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah?',_ batinnya. Ia melirik Minseok yang tengah berkutat dengan ponsel sambil sesekali meneguk kaleng kopinya.

"Kau tidak apa, Tuan Park?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Hanya mengembalikan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Entah apa maksud senyuman itu tapi jujur ia menyukainya.

Minseok sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya, begitu juga dengan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali melingkari pinggang pria chubby itu. "Ayo kita pulang, _hyung_. Aku sudah membeli dvd film kesukaanmu"

Chanyeol meraih ranselnya setelah Minseok berkata 'baiklah'. Mereka berpamitan pada Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari area kantin.

(~'-')~~('-'~)

Minseok baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan saat ponsel disakunya bergetar dua kali. Ia baru meraih ponselnya setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi taman tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Ibu jarinya menyentuh ikon amplop putih di sudut kanan bawah layar ponsel nya dan membuka baris pesan paling atas.

 _From : +82280xxxxxx_

 _Aku di depan minimarket dekat kampusmu. Kemarilah._

Nomor ini lagi. Terhitung sudah duapuluh kali sejak tiga hari yang lalu Minseok mendapat pesan dari nomor ini. Isi pesannya selalu sama, memintanya untuk menemui si pengirim. Yang Minseok herankan, tempat pertemuan yang orang ini minta untuk ia datangi selalu terhitung sangat dekat dari posisinya saat itu. Apa orang ini _stalker_?!

 _Oboe teru kai yeah, moeru jounetsu o  
Sasae ai tasuke aerusa  
Tamerawazuni kono yubi to mare_

Belum selesai Minseok berspekulasi, lagu milik Goose House mengalun dari ponselnya dan menampilkan panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu. Sialnya Minseok karena ia mengaktifkan fitur yang akan menjawab panggilan secara otomatis pada ponselnya.

" _Halo? Minseok-ssi?"_

Suara ini. Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi dimana?

" _Halo? Minseok-ssi? Ini aku, Oh Sehun."_

Oh Sehun?

(~'-')~~('-'~)

" _Halo? Minseok-ssi? Ini aku, Oh Sehun. Apa kau disana?"_

"Y-yeah, aku disini. Ada apa, Sehun-ssi?"

Oh Sehun. Si Tuan irit bicara yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke rumahku bersama orangtuanya. Darimana ia dapat nomor ponselku?

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kutunggu di tempat yang tadi sudah kusebutkan di pesan sebelumnya."_

Haruskah aku menemuinya?

(~'-')~~('-'~)

"Senang melihatmu benar-benar datang, Minseok-ssi."

Aku hanya membalas pria di hadapanku ini dengan senyum. Senyum canggung lebih tepatnya. Mengingat _first impression_ -ku padanya tidak begitu baik, kurasa sedikit aneh saat bertemu dengannya lagi. Apalagi kali ini tanpa orangtua kami.

" _I'm sorry_ , aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau, Sehun-"

"Sehun. Cukup panggil aku Sehun, tanpa embel-embel 'ssi'" Baru dua kali bertemu dan kau sudah memotong ucapanku? Benar-benar sopan, Oh Sehun. _Well_ , kali ini kau kumaafkan. Aku sedang malas berdebat.

"Okay, Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Min-"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Xiumin. Boleh, kan?"

Ck. Anak ini benar-benar.. Kalau saja kau bukan anak teman _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ , habis kau.

"Tapi namaku Minseok, Sehun. Bukankah kau bisa memanggilku Minseok juga seperti orangtuamu?" Ia menggeleng. Ia berkata kalau ia tidak suka memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan yang sama dengan orang lain. Sudah kuduga ia memang orang yang aneh.

"Terserahmu saja. _Well_ , ada apa memintaku kemari? Ada sesuatu hal yang penting?" Kuambil sebotol minuman isotonik dari dalam tas. Cuaca yang panas cukup membuat pori-pori kulitku mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat dari biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tidak ada apa-apa? Aku datang menemuimu setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup membakar kulit dan kau hanya berkata 'tidak ada apa-apa'?! Oke, kau berlebihan, Kim Minseok. Tapi tetap saja itu mengesalkan! Jika tahu akan begini, aku akan memilih menghabiskan waktuku di _cafe_ milik Yixing yang jelas-jelas lebih membuatku nyaman.

Kudengar kekehan pelan dari bibir yang juga menampilkan senyum manis itu. Manis?! _What the?!_

"Kkk.. Aku bercanda, Xiumin _hyung_. Aku sedang butuh bantuanmu."

Bantuan? Bantuan apa?

"Sepupuku akan menikah minggu depan. Aku tidak tahu hadiah macam apa yang harus kuberikan pada mereka."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kuharap kau mau membantuku mencari hadiahnya."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Tentu saja aku akan sedih karena temanku satu-satunya tidak mau membantuku." Ia menjawab dengan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Menggelikan.

Setelah 5 menit mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya, akhirnya kata 'baiklah' yang kupilih untuk kukatakan padanya. Kulihat segaris senyum kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Namun kali ini lebih lebar, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan apalagi jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

 _Something wrong with my brain now._

Sehun tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarikku berdiri.

"Kurasa kita bisa mulai pencariannya saat ini juga. _Leggo, hyung!_ " Sekarang, aku hanya bisa pasrah membiarkannya menarikku menjauhi minimarket.

 _Another tiring day for you_ , Kim Minseok..

(~'-')~~('-'~)

Wajah si pria _brunette_ terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan pria _blonde_ disampingnya berencana untuk makan siang di _cafe_ langganan mereka. Namun selama perjalanan, pria itu lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bibirnya terus menggerutu selama hampir duapuluh menit. Sudah cukup jengah, ia merebut ponsel pria itu dan menyimpannya di saku _varsity_ miliknya.

Si _blonde_ kaget. Siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu sesi bermain game-nya, pikirnya. Saat menoleh ke kanan, matanya menangkap wajah cemberut si _brunette_. Segaris senyum terbentuk di wajah si _blonde_ , lengannya melingkari bahu si _brunette_ dan mendekapnya. Sembari terus mengucapkan kalimat ' _maaf karena sudah mengacuhkanmu_ '. Si _brunette_ akhirnya berkata 'baiklah' setelah si _blonde_ mengecup pipinya untuk keempat kalinya. Gemas, si _blonde_ mencubiti pipi si _brunette_ yang sekarang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah muda itu. _Well_ , si _brunette_ sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si _blonde_.

Keduanya akhirnya tiba di sebuah _café_ yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Setelah memutuskan untuk menempati meja di sudut _cafe_ , si _blonde_ melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ yang baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan ke meja di sudut lain _cafe_. Dengan setengah berlari, si gadis menghampiri meja kedua pria itu.

"Halo, Chaeyeon-ah. Sibuk sekali kau hari ini."

Si _brunette_ yang pertama kali menyapa gadis itu. Si gadis tersenyum manis pada kedua pria yang tidak lain adalah temannya sewaktu sekolah dulu. "Begitulah, _weekend_ selalu saja berhasil membuatku sesibuk ini."

Kedua pria itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Mengerti situasi _café_ yang semakin ramai, si _brunette_ akhirnya mulai memesan makanan untuk ia dan si _blonde_. Setelah mencatat pesanan, si gadis yang dipanggil 'Chaeyeon' tadi pamit dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baek..", panggil si _blonde_. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel putih digenggamannya. Si _blonde_ menghela napas kasar, merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan si _brunette_. Berniat balas dendam, eh?

"Baek..", panggilnya lagi. Dengan sedikit manja. Dan berhasil. Si _brunette_ beralih menatapnya, meskipun dengan tatapan _'berhenti-melakukan-itu'._

"Ada apa,Yeol?" Si _brunette_ sedikit heran dengan perubahan raut wajah si _blonde_. _'Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi serius seperti ini?!',_ pikirnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?", tanya si _blonde_. Seorang gadis lain yang berseragam sama seperti Chaeyeon menghampiri meja mereka untuk mengantarkan pesanan. "Tentu saja... kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Si _brunette_ menjawab sembari mengatur letak makanan dan minuman di meja mereka. Memisahkan miliknya dari milik si _blonde_. Setelahnya, ia beralih menggenggam tangan kiri si _blonde_ sembari menatapnya.

"Hanya ingin memastikannya saja. Kau benar menyukaiku kan, Byun Baekhyun?" Kini si _blonde_ yang berganti mengenggam tangan si _brunette_. Dan itu cukup membuat si _brunette_ menundukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Si _blonde_ tersenyum senang.

Namun senyum itu sepertinya enggan singgah lebih lama di wajah si _blonde_. Karena sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat senyum itu segera menghilang dari wajah tampannya.

 _Oh shit._

(~'-')~~('-'~)

Kemana perginya anak itu?! Berani sekali ia meninggalkanku di pinggir jalan dengan belanjaan-belanjaan ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup setelah ini, Oh Sehun.

Setelah mengecek jam tangan untuk kelimabelas kalinya, kulihat ia berjalan cepat dari seberang jalan sembari dengan lincahnya menghindari kerumunan orang dari arah sebaliknya. Kedua tangannya membawa masing-masing satu cup _coffee_. Duapuluh detik kemudian, ia sudah berada tepat didepanku.

" _Sorry, hyung_. Antriannya sangat panjang tadi. Aku bahkan harus merayu tiga gadis SMA dan dua _ahjumma_ didepanku agar mereka mau berganti tempat."

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar hal bodoh seperti itu, Tuan Oh. Terlebih itu dari mulutmu. Ia menyodorkan _cup coffee_ yang berada ditangan kanannya. He? Ia mau menyogokku dengan _coffee_ setelah membuatku menunggunya cukup lama? _Well_ , itu terlalu kasar. Tapi boleh juga, berhubung aku memang sedang haus.

Kuteguk sedikit isi _cup_ itu, mencoba menebak jenis _coffee_ apa yang Sehun berikan padaku.

 _Americano._

"Kau suka _coffee_ -nya, Xiumin _hyung_?"

Kuanggukan kepala sebagai respon. _How did he knows my favorite?_

" _Feeling_ -ku mengatakan kau menyukai _Americano_ , jadi aku membelinya."

 _Well, you have a good feeling_ , Oh Sehun.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat terakhir yang akan kami kunjungi, sebuah _café_. Duapuluh menit yang lalu, Nyonya Oh menelpon Sehun dan memintanya membelikan beberapa makanan kesukaannya. Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun sempat meninggalkanku tadi. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal membeli sekotak _rainbow cake_ di _café_ langganan ibunya.

 _Café_ ini berkonsep _European vintage_ dengan dominasi kayu berwarna coklat tua pada hampir setiap _furniture_ -nya. Jangan lupakan para _waitress_ dan seragam _maid_ model lama mereka. Tapi, ada satu hal unik dari _café_ ini. Pemilik _café_ ini selalu merubah konsep interior-nya setiap sebulan sekali. Tidak ingin membuat pengunjung bosan, begitu yang kudengar. Dan minggu depan mereka akan mengubah tempat ini menjadi 'rumah sakit' – aku melihat tulisannya di _welcome board_ saat masuk _café_ –.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari tempat duduk, _hyung_. Kakimu pasti pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri tadi."

Ucapan Sehun membuat pikiranku kembali setelah sempat melayang kemana-mana. Ah benar juga. Kakiku tiba-tiba pegal saat ia mengungkitnya.

"Baiklah, aku titip _cheesecake_ untuk adikku."

Aku beranjak keluar dari antrian tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sehun. Kedua mataku mengedar dan menemukan satu meja kosong di tengah _café_. Segera ku klaim tempat itu sebelum kedua anak SMA dibelakangku menempatinya. Maaf bocah, tapi aku lebih membutuhkannya..

Aku duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke antrian didepan kasir dan melihat Sehun dengan tingginya yang tidak normal itu. Tinggi yang tidak normal. Mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Mengiriminya pesan sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

 **To : Chanyeollie**

 _ **Where are you? Are you home already?**_

 _Sent_.

Ting.

Bunyi bel dari pintu masuk yang dibuka dan tanda pesan terkirim dari ponselku membaur menjadi satu. _What a cool coincidence_. Kuletakkan ponsel diatas meja dan beralih menatap kearah pintu masuk.

 _Damn._

Ini kali pertama aku mengutuk kedua mataku. Mereka mengkhianatiku dengan memberikan pemandangan yang membuat _mood_ -ku jatuh hingga ke tingkat paling dasar.

Pemandangan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai subjek utama.

Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka, tapi rasa penasaran selalu menang. Mataku terus mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik mereka meskipun tahu apa yang akan terjadi. _You're fuckin' stupid_ , Minseok.

"Jangan dilihat terlalu lama, _hyung_. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu."

Bocah itu benar. Kukedipkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang."

Ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat sebelum keluar dari café.

(~'-')~~('-'~)

Sudah seminggu sejak aku melihat Minseok _hyung_ di café Chaeyeon. Kami – sebenarnya hanya Minseok _hyung_ – tidak pernah mencoba membahas hal itu. Bahkan ia terlihat terlalu biasa untuk ukuran seseorang yang sudah memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh.

Selingkuh?

 _Shit._ Selama ini aku menyakitinya. Aku menyakiti Minseok _hyung_ dengan membagi perhatianku pada Baekhyun. Perhatian yang harusnya hanya untuknya. Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal karena ia takkan pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku. Harusnya aku tahu itu.

" _Are you okay, Chanyeol-ah?_ "

Sudah bangun ternyata. Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi yang tidak sepenuhnya kutonton. " _Yeah_ "

" _Tell me_ "

Ini yang kusukai dari Kim Minseok. Ia sangat memperhatikan orang lain. Ia selalu tahu saat dimana senyum dan tawa yang kuberikan itu palsu. Memang sedikit pendiam dan introvert, tapi ia bisa menenangkan seseorang dengan caranya sendiri.

Minseok _hyung_ merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia meraih tangan kiriku dan mengusapnya. Membuat perhatianku teralihkan seluruhnya padanya.

" _Tell you what?_ " Ia menghela napas dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. " _I'm okay_ _hyung_ , _really.."_ ujarku lagi. Hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari pria manis itu setelahnya.

Aku berniat ke dapur untuk minum saat ia menahan tanganku.

" _Do you love him?_ " Keningku berkerut.

" _What are you talking a-"_

" _Baekhyun. Do you love him?_ "

 _Oh crap_.

(~'-')~~('-'~)

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hello! Xiyizi is making a comeback with new chappie!**

 **Maaf beribu maaf karena Zi baru bisa posting kelanjutannya sekarang. Terlalu banyak halangan tiap kali mau lanjutin dan posting. Dari file yang kekunci sampai memori yang keformat. Belum lagi kesehatan yang menurun dan lappie yang dipegang Nyonya Besar p(T3T)q**

 **Finally, with a great big hug and a kiss from y'all to me (?), Zi menyelesaikan chappie 4!**

 **Well, Zi minta maaf karena ngga posting dua chap seperti yang Zi janjiin sebelumnya. Tapi dengan words yang nambah hampir 3x lipat.. cukup kan ya? Anggap aja posting 3 chappie hehe v('-')v**

 **Dan lagi, maaf kalau ternyata lanjutannya ngga memuaskan dan malah bikin bingung.. I'm a newbie who still need a lot of knowledge and experiences/?.**

 **Sepertinya Zi bakal nambahin blablabla scene di fict ini kalau storyline-nya memungkinkan. But I have one problem, I can't make that blablabla scene! I need someone who wants to help me with that. I'm serious anyway '-'  
So, I'll keep this story safe until that somebody's come. Maybe if you want to help this young alien, readers? My inbox is always open for you/? ^,^**

 **Zi juga butuh saran. Konsep awal fict ini sebenarnya bakal ada GirlXGirl scene-nya. But, kalau Zi hapus scene itu, gimana menurut readers?**

 **Delete that scene? Or keep it?**

 **See ya on the next chappie! Bubbye!**


End file.
